


steam-powered affection

by teacass (Fushigi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Buttertacles Attacks Take 2, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining Castiel, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, We Are All Jojo, awkward showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass
Summary: “I really need someone to switch Friday shifts with me, and no one else wants to do it,” Dean said, staring right at Castiel. His eyes were gloriously green from up close. “What do you say you switch with me and, in exchange, I help you get back at your roommate?”--In which Dean pretends to be Castiel's boyfriend to get back at Gabriel. Awkwardness ensues.





	steam-powered affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jojodacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojodacrow/gifts).



> For Jojo, the best mod there is. Hope you like it <3

It all began with too much sugar in Castiel’s coffee.

“What’s up, Cas?” Charlie asked, hearing his muffled curse. “Bad day?”

“Bad week,” he muttered. He briefly considered dumping the coffee into the sink, and then sighed and drank it anyway. It couldn’t get any worse now, could it?

Apparently, it could.

“Dammit,” he swore, louder this time. He stood up, his chair scratching the floor noisily, then walked over to the sink and emptied the cup. 

When he turned back towards his colleagues, they were all staring at him, eyebrows raised in silent question.

“The milk has gone bad,” he said with a shrug.

“The only real coffee is black coffee,” said Dean and raised his mug in a mock salute, grinning. Castiel sent him a meek smile and went back to his seat at the far end of the table.

“So, Cas, spill,” Balthazar said, munching on his cookie. “What’s got your panties in a twist? Trouble with the roommate again?” 

Castiel looked around the table, glad to see most of their group had gone back to their previous conversations, trying to squeeze as much as they could from their lunch break. Only Balthazar and Hannah seemed to be listening to him now, so he gathered he could complain for a bit without boring other people to death.

“Yes,” he sighed. “Gabriel is being, as some would probably say, a real pain in the ass.”

Balthazar’s laughter drew Charlie’s attention back to Castiel — but Charlie was such a positive person, she probably wouldn’t mind listening to him, too, so Castiel allowed himself to continue.

“His girlfriend spends almost every night at our apartment,” he said morosely. “Which means they use twice as much water and power and everything — but he doesn’t let her pay the bills, and he doesn’t pay for her, either. She’s _always_ there,” Castiel grumbled. “Whenever I come back from work, or look for a quiet evening in my own room. They’re always there, too, and they’re really loud, sometimes, and last night, believe it or not, they left a pot on the stove and went back to Gabe’s room and forgot about it.”

“What happened?” Hannah asked, her eyes big and curious.

“The pot burned. I woke up and the entire kitchen and corridor were filled with smoke. I would have probably slept through it if I didn’t have to go to the bathroom.”

“Shit, you could’ve inhaled all that smoke and never woken up again,” Kevin said, his sandwich halfway to his mouth as he stared at Castiel.

“Fuck that, he could’ve died in the fire!” Jo said.

“Why do you sound excited?” Gadreel asked, frowning.

“Smoke inhalation is actually way more dangerous,” Kevin said.

Castiel looked around the table, surprised everyone was caught up with his story now, even though they kept trying to talk at the same time. He usually didn’t like being the centre of attention, especially since he didn’t know all his colleagues very well yet, having started work at the office only a few months ago. It always took him a while to get to know people. It seemed he managed to entertain them, somehow, so he wouldn’t complain about it.

“There was no fire,” he interrupted the argument between Kevin and Jo before it got too heated. “The water vaporised and the rest of the soup just burned, together with the pot. Now everything in the apartment stinks.”

“Your roommate sounds like an asshole,” Dean said with a raised brow, sipping his coffee.

“He is,” Castiel said, and looked him straight in the eye.

“You should get your revenge,” Balthazar said.

“Yeah, burn something he loves.”

“Just not his girlfriend, okay?”

“Geez, dude, I _didn’t mean_ his girlfriend, who do you take me for?”

“I don’t know, Jo, you were the one getting excited about the fire, not me?”

“Can’t you just tell him off?” Hannah asked. “Tell him to behave?”

“It… it’s not that easy,” Castiel grumbled, getting annoyed again. “I like him and I don’t want to fight with him, and he did apologise for almost getting us killed…”

Half of the group around the table scoffed.

“That doesn’t make it okay,” Gadreel said.

“We’re friends,” Castiel said, biting down on his lip. “But since he started dating Abby, he’s just been so… _infuriating_. I can’t get through to him.”

“Then do the same to him,” Charlie said with a grin. “Start behaving like him, but maybe without burning any pots.”

“Yeah.” Jo waggled her eyebrows at him. “Start inviting your own friends over and let them all stay the night and generally be infuriating, too.”

“Bring your own girlfriend, show him how annoying that is,” Kevin said.

“That would be counterproductive,” Castiel said, wryly, “and Gabriel would see right through me, considering I’m gay.”

Kevin didn’t even blink. “Then bring a boyfriend!”

“I don’t have one,” Castiel said, and he refused to sound apologetic or embarrassed for not being in a relationship. He could feel his cheeks burn slightly, anyway.

“Hire someone,” Charlie said with a shrug.

“What?” Hannah spluttered.

Castiel only blinked at Charlie, speechless.

“Oh, not like _that_!” she said, exasperated. “Not like a prostitute or anything. Don’t _literally_ hire someone, just get someone to pretend for you. A friend.”

“I volunteer,” Balthazar said with a face-splitting grin and a wink.

Castiel couldn’t resist rolling his eyes at him. “Gabriel knows you, Balthazar, and he would never believe I was dating you.”

“And why not?” Balthazar asked, mock offended. “I think we would make a great couple, mind you.”

“You’ve dated half of our friends,” Castiel muttered. “Hell, you almost dated Gabriel once.”

The entire table laughed at that, and continued to throw suggestions at him until Hannah glanced at her watch and announced it was time to get back to work. Castiel received a few pats on his back as they all cleaned up after themselves and slowly tumbled out of the kitchen, along with wishes of good luck and several jokes.

Castiel poured a glass of water for himself and was just about to follow his colleagues back towards their desks when he almost crashed into Dean.

“Careful,” Dean laughed, and steadied the glass in Castiel’s hand.

Castiel looked up at him — he was a few inches taller andwore heavy boots — and squinted. Dean Winchester was the real star of their team — handsome, charismatic, talkative, friendly. Over the course of the last months, Castiel had barely exchanged a few words with him, though, probably because they never had a chance to work on a project together, their desks were far apart from each other, and Dean was usually accompanied by his best friends.. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from looking at Dean from time to time — or a lot of times, actually — especially when Dean was too busy to notice. The way he talked, and laughed, and interacted with people was just… so mesmerising.

Which was why standing face to face with him so suddenly was such a weird, unexpected, _exciting_ thing.

“Did you want something?” he asked, probably coming off as rude, but too preoccupied with the freckles visible on Dean’s face to care.

“Actually, yeah,” Dean said and chuckled again, but Castiel could hear an awkward vibe to it this time. “I think I may have a suggestion for you.”

When Castiel didn’t respond, just continued looking at Dean and wondering what on Earth he could want from him, Dean smiled uncertainly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“I really need someone to switch Friday shifts with me, and no one else wants to do it,” he said, staring right at Castiel. His eyes were gloriously green from up close. “What do you say you switch with me and, in exchange, I help you get back at your roommate?”

***

“Gabriel?”

“What’s up, kiddo?” Gabriel didn’t even look up from his phone when Castiel entered the kitchen. He looked far from interested in what Castiel had to say to him, but maybe that would change once he actually said it. 

He ignored the wave of awkwardness that he could feel, cleared his throat, and said, eyes glued to the wall behind Gabriel’s head, “I just wanted to let you know that my, uh, my friend is coming over tonight.”

Gabriel chuckled, and it took Castiel a few seconds to realise he was laughing at something he could see in his phone. 

“Is that… okay with you?” He shouldn’t have asked — he was supposed to show Gabriel they both had the same rights regarding what they did in this apartment — but he needed to pull a reaction out of Gabe somehow.

“Yeah, sure,” Gabriel murmured, grinning at his phone.

“Uh.” Castiel swallowed. “It’s possible he’s going to stay the night,” he said and cringed inwardly. That wasn’t true, obviously, but Gabriel didn’t know that, did he?

“Sure. Go wild,” Gabriel said, looked up just to send Castiel a wink, and went back to staring at his phone.

Castiel sighed.

This was definitely not what he had expected — Gabriel was supposed to become interested, start asking questions about Castiel’s new “friend”, prompting Castiel to admit that yes, maybe it was something more than just friendship. Castiel had discussed the whole thing with Dean after work the day before — Castiel could proudly say he had managed to keep things strictly professional, even though Dean kept repeating terms like “boyfriends” and “relationship” and “couple” along with their names. They had both agreed it wouldn’t be believable if they started behaving like an old couple in front of Gabriel when Castiel had never mentioned Dean before in his life. (At least not to Gabriel, Castiel had thought, but kept it to himself.)

It seemed they would have to rethink everything now, though.

Which was exactly what he explained to Dean when he came over that evening.

“Okay, then,” Dean said, eyes scanning Castiel’s room with only a hint of interest. Castiel tried to ignore it. “We gotta rev up the game, then. Easy.”

“Easy?” Castiel asked. “And how do you imagine we do that? Gabriel is used to the worst kind of behaviour and he’s probably already tried everything in his life, he isn’t going to be impressed with anything we come up with.” Castiel rubbed his forehead, exasperated. He could feel a headache at the back of his head. “This was a terrible idea. I shouldn’t have listened to it.”

“What? No,” Dean said, eyes wide and eager. “Don’t give up yet. We haven’t tried _anything_.”

“We have: you’re here,” Castiel said.

“So what? You told Gabriel I’m just a friend, right? Why would he be against you inviting a friend over? What he _could_ be against, though,” Dean said and waggled his eyebrows, “is the said friend behaving noisily and walking around as if he owns the place. Isn’t that what Gabe’s girlfriend does all the time?”

Castiel nodded, distracted. He met Dean’s eyes anxiously. “And you’re okay with behaving that way?”

Dean shrugged. “If he’s an asshole to you, I’m gonna be an asshole to him.”

Castiel had no idea why Dean was doing this — other than to have Castiel switch Friday shifts with him — but he wasn’t about to start complaining. Instead, he sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at Dean.

“Okay,” he said slowly. “How are we doing this?”

Which was how they ended sitting side to side on the bed, with music blasting from Castiel’s laptop and amplified by the tiny portable speakers Dean had brought with him. Castiel wanted to express his gratefulness to Dean for being so prepared, but Dean seemed busy with playing with the bass settings on Castiel’s laptop, and the music was too loud to talk, anyway. After a few minutes of idly watching Dean nod rhythmically to the music, he stood up to grab a book.

Everything that happened next was so quick, Castiel didn’t even have time to react. A loud knock sounded against Castiel’s closed door, and Dean met Castiel’s eyes with a grin.

“The game is on,” he said, and then reached out, grabbed Castiel by the hand, and pulled him into his lap. 

“Woohooo, are we having a party?” Gabriel called out from the door.

Castiel barely heard him, too distracted by Dean’s face inches away from his own. His knees were spread on both sides of Dean’s hips, hands gripping Dean’s broad shoulders and clinging on for dear life. Dean’s eyes, green and bright and wide, flicked up and down Castiel’s face, and his wide smile disappeared slowly.

“Oh, my,” Gabriel said.

Castiel tore his gaze away from Dean and looked back at Gabriel.

“Hey,” Dean said, voice rough. “We’re kinda in the middle of something here, pal.”

Gabriel arched his eyebrow at Castiel, then put both his hands in the air. “Apologies, friends. Didn’t know I’d be interrupting something.”

“Yeah,” Dean grunted. Castiel felt one of his big hands slide down his back, onto his hip, and he froze, unsure what to do. He met Dean’s eyes, and Dean whispered, unseen to Gabriel, “Tell me if it’s not okay and I’ll stop.”

“You didn’t say anything, Cassie,” Gabriel said with another suggestive look their way.

Dean’s hand slipped onto Castiel’s thigh.

“Uh— I— That’s not—” Castiel stuttered.

“Cas,” Dean whispered loudly, and Castiel felt his hot breath against the side of his neck. “Tell him to leave.”

“Uh.” Castiel swallowed hard, then turned to send Gabriel what he hoped was a meaningful look. Dean’s lips brushed against his skin and he instinctively leaned in, his fingers tightening on Dean’s shoulders. “Gabriel—”

Dean hummed, a low sound that went straight to Castiel’s groin, and pulled Castiel closer with both hands on his hips. Castiel let out a quiet moan, which wasn’t as fake as it should have been.

“Okay, this is getting awkward,” Gabriel said with a laugh. “I’m gonna leave you two alone, if that’s what you want.”

Instead of replying, Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck and brushed it with his lips.

The second the door slammed closed, Castiel scrambled off Dean’s lap and immediately turned away, trying to hide the flush on his face and the way his heart was beating so fast, it was probably audible. He had no idea what state Dean was in, but was too embarrassed to check.

“That went okay, I think,” Dean said cheerfully. He didn’t sound even half as shaken as Castiel felt. “But he’s still not mad.”

“I told you, it’s not going to be easy,” Castiel muttered, busying himself with tidying up the books scattered around his desk. 

“Mhm,” Dean hummed. “He probably thinks we’re banging now. We should make the bed squeak.”

“W-what?” Cas spluttered, staring at Dean with wide eyes. “I’m not doing that.”

Dean laughed, turned down the volume of the music, and stood up. “It’s easy. Look.” 

He went around the bed, grabbed the end of the wooden frame, and pushed it so it swayed into the wall against the headboard. The bed didn’t make a sound.

“Hm. Get on,” Dean said.

“No,” Castiel said. “No way.”

“Just sit down on the mattress, Cas,” Dean said. “I’ll push it.”

“You’re joking,” Castiel said weakly, but did as he was asked. Dean gestured to him to get his feet off the floor and onto the mattress as well, and then slowly pushed the bed forward.

With the added weight of Castiel on the mattress, it squeaked quietly. Dean grinned.

“That’s it,” he said cheerfully. “That’s perfect.”

“Dean,” Castiel protested.

“Wanna make some noise, too?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. “Make it more believable?”

“No, I don’t,” Castiel scoffed, then gasped when a particularly hard thrust of the bed made him sway. 

Dean winked at him. “You’d be good at it,” he said.

Castiel scowled. “No.”

“Okay, whatever you want,” he said, pushed against the bed frame, and closed his eyes. Then, as Castiel kept his eyes on him, he let his head fall back and moaned, “Ahhhh, Cas, yes, just like that!”

“Dean!” Castiel hissed, horrified.

Dean ignored him. “Fuck, Cas,” he moaned loudly. “Yeah. Yeah, just like that, baby, come on, come on, give it to me, fuck yeaaaah!”

“That doesn’t even sound real,” Castiel whispered, glaring at Dean even though Dean’s eyes were still closed. 

“Ah, Cas, ah, fuck me, oh yeah, baby, oh yeah, just like thaaaaat—”

“Dean,” Castiel groaned, face hot. “Stop it.”

“Don’t stop,” Dean whines. “Please don’t stop, ah yeah, I’m close, Cas, fuck yeah, ah, ah, ahhhhh, fuuuuuuuuuuuck—”

Castiel shuffled on the bed and hid his face in his hands, trying to ignore and hide the fact that he was getting hard in his pants. Finally, Dean gave out one last loud moan, pushed the bed so hard that it wobbled Castiel, and stopped. Castiel sat, unmoving, and prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Dean let out a quiet chuckle. “What did you think?” he asked.

Castiel just shook his head.

“Sorry,” Dean said, laughing. “Didn’t wanna embarrass you.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Castiel muttered and scowled at Dean. He noticed the tips of Dean’s ears looked pink, but he didn’t point it out. Instead, he got off the bed and strode towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked.

“Bathroom.”

“Oh, good idea,” Dean said and followed him.

Castiel stopped with a hand on the doorknob. “What? Where are _you_ going?”

Dean gave him a look. “It would be more believable if we showered together.”

“I’m not showering with you,” Castiel spluttered.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Of course not! We’ll just pretend shower together.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Castiel scowled.

“Just…” Dean narrowed his eyes at him. “Hey, Cas. If you don’t wanna do this anymore, just say a word. I don’t wanna push you.”

Castiel sighed and looked down. “No, you’re right. I’m sorry. I wanted revenge on Gabriel, and revenge means staying in the bathroom as long as possible, at least until he can barely wait anymore. That’s what Abby does, anyway.”

“Aww,” Dean said. “That sucks. We really need to get back at him for making you wait.”

Castiel sent Dean a small smile, and then slowly opened the door and looked out. He heard Gabriel bustling around in the kitchen, humming to himself, and he rolled his eyes.

“He’s there,” he whispered, closing the door again and leaning against it. “He’s going to see us.”

“Okay,” Dean said, nodding. “Let’s make it look real.”

He reached out and began unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt. It was quick and mechanical, but Castiel still stood frozen, trying to wrap his head around what was happening and failing. Dean Winchester was undressing him. It was pretend, and it wasn’t even sexy, but he was undressing him. That was all that mattered.

He slid Castiel’s shirt off his shoulders and grinned. “Take off your pants. We gotta look the part.”

Castiel’s hands were shaking as he kicked off his jeans. Meanwhile, Dean tugged his t-shirt over his head and got rid of his own pants. Castiel tried not to stare at Dean’s bare chest, bare thighs, or, worst of all, the tight black boxers he was wearing.

“Let’s go,” Dean whispered and opened the door again.

Castiel took a deep breath, grabbed Dean’s hand, and dragged Dean out of the room. They passed the kitchen quickly, but Gabriel must have noticed them anyway, because he called out, “Don’t be too long, you crazy kids! I’ve got my own date tonight and need to freshen up.”

They didn’t respond, just stumbled into the small bathroom and slammed the door. Dean was laughing breathlessly, and then he let go of Castiel’s hand and moved over to the shower to turn on the faucet. 

“What do we do now?” Castiel whispered. He heard Gabriel shuffling back to his room, which was next to the bathroom.

Dean shrugged. “Did you bring your phone?” he asked. He let the water spray all over the shower, trying to make it sound as if someone was inside. 

“How?” Castiel asked. “I’m in my underwear.”

Dean turned back to look at him, eyes moving from Castiel’s head to toe. “Mhm. Yes, you are.”

“So are you,” Castiel said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yup,” Dean chuckled. He sent Castiel a soft look. “Does that make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry if—”

“No,” Castiel protested. “I mean, yes, a little bit, but it’s not your fault. It was my idea.”

“It wasn’t, not really,” Dean said with a smile. “Remember, just say the word and I’ll go. If you think Gabriel is angry enough, just tell me.”

Castiel nodded shortly, then turned away and sat down on the cabinet. Trying to ignore the way the muscles moved underneath Dean’s back as he waved the showerhead around, Castiel busied himself reading the inscriptions on the bottles on the shelf above him. 

After a while, the bathroom started to cloud up with steam. Glad he wasn’t fully clothed, Castiel looked over at Dean and sent him a small smile when he caught him looking back.

“Your hair,” Dean said quietly. “It’s curling.”

“Oh,” Castiel murmured. “Yes, it tends to do that sometimes.”

“So, Cas, am I…” Dean looked unsure for a second, but when Castiel only tilted his head at him, he cleared his throat and started again. “Do you want me to stay the night?”

Castiel did. He knew it wasn’t fair — he shouldn’t take advantage of Dean like that — but he also realised he would never get another chance to spend so much time with Dean again. They weren’t friends at work. They didn’t really hang out. The mere fact that Dean decided to help him was a miracle, and if Castiel had a small, tiny chance of spending one night in Dean’s company, he really wanted to take it.

He just wasn’t sure how Dean felt about it.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said.

Dean sent him a smile. “I don’t want to make _you_ uncomfortable, Cas. But I promised I’d help. If you think this will help you, and if you won’t mind me staying, I’ll do it. Hell, you’re giving away your free Friday afternoons for that, after all.”

Right. That was why Dean was doing this. Castiel tried not to feel disappointed.

“Okay,” Castiel said. “You should stay, then.”

“Great,” Dean said with a grin. “Now, what do you say I take that shower? I don’t want all that water to go to waste.”

“Right now?” Castiel asked, shocked. “But I’m here.”

Dean laughed. “I don’t mind. Do you?”

“I—” _NO_ , his mind screamed. _NO I DON’T._ “I’m okay if you are. I can… brush my teeth.”

“Awesome,” Dean said. “We can switch after I’m done.”

There was no way Castiel would get naked with Dean in the same room, but fortunately, he wouldn’t have to. “I already took a shower. Just before you came over.”

Was Castiel imagining things, or did Dean look a little disappointed at that? 

“Oh, alright,” he said, cheerful as ever. Yes, it must have been Castiel’s imagination, all the steam going to his his head. “Do you have a towel I could borrow?”

A moment later, Dean’s boxers were falling to the ground and Castiel tried hard not to look in the direction of the shower. He brushed his teeth and stared straight ahead, but he could hear the way Dean hummed quietly as he washed himself, hands slipping on his skin. He had Dean, naked and wet and warm just a few feet away, and he couldn’t do anything about it. At least not for real. 

It was the most torturous five minutes of his life.

Before Dean could finish his shower, though, a loud bang came on the door.

“Guys! How much longer?!”

Castiel heard Dean’s chuckle, and he smiled to himself, too. When neither of them answered, Gabriel knocked on the door again.

“I gotta pee!”

Castiel surprised himself then, and let out a loud moan, leaning against the sink and letting his head hang low so that he didn’t have to look at his face in the mirror. Dean stopped humming, and Castiel could almost imagine the shocked look on his face.

Then, he moaned, too.

“GUYS!” Gabriel yelled.

“Dean,” Castiel groaned. His face was burning, but he could blame it on the heat of the bathroom. “More, please.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said, breathless, loud enough for Gabriel to hear. 

Castiel squeezed his eyes closed and let out a prolonged moan. Dean joined him, and Castiel felt himself smile.

It was fun, he thought. It was hot as sin, but it was fun, too.

He heard Gabriel huffing and stomping off, and then the door to his room slammed. Soon, Dean shut off the water and Castiel heard him coming out of the shower and quickly drying himself.

“Do you think he’s angry now?” Dean asked quietly, and when Castiel risked a look at him, he noticed he was dressed in his boxers and smiling widely.

“Yes,” Castiel answered. “But still not enough.”

It was his way of saying Dean should still stay the night, and judging by Dean’s understanding smile, he got it. The stared at each other, smiling, and Dean opened his mouth to say something, but then they heard Gabriel’s angry footsteps and his loud voice saying, “I don’t care if you’re naked, I’m coming in _right now_ and peeing, no matter if I gotta do it right in front of you or not—”

The door to the bathroom opened suddenly. Without thinking, Castiel reached out for Dean, pulled him in, and kissed him on the lips, right there and then, in the bathroom heavy with steam, with Gabriel standing watching them, with the sink and the toilet just a few feet away from them. Dean’s skin was shower-hot and he smelled like Castiel’s shower gel and Castiel grabbed his waist and kept kissing him.

And then, Dean kissed him back.

Castiel groaned. Dean’s hands cupped Castiel’s face and he pushed Castiel so that his back collided with the sink. It was smart — now they were blocking the way to the toilet, the only place that really mattered to Gabriel right now.

“You have got to be kidding me!” he yelled.

Castiel barely heard him. Dean’s lips were hot and skillful, the skin on his hands slightly rough where it touched Castiel’s face. Castiel pressed closer, felt Dean’s tongue, and opened up, moaning into Dean’s mouth.

They both pulled away to get some air and looked at each. Castiel was shocked to discover Dean’s eyes were wide and dark. His hands didn’t leave Castiel’s face. 

They both heard Gabriel push inside the bathroom and looked his way at the same time.

“Ew, dude, gross,” Dean groaned. Gabriel flipped them off, and Dean immediately grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

They stumbled into the bedroom, and Castiel immediately let go of Dean’s hand and went over to the closet to pull on his pajamas. He could hear Dean shuffling behind him, so he grabbed a t-shirt and turned to him without meeting his eyes.

“Here, you can wear this,” he said, and then, when Dean didn’t respond, he added, “Dean, I’m sorry.”

Their gazes met for a short second, and then Dean looked down. “What are you sorry for?”

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Castiel said.

“What? Kiss me?”

Castiel rubbed at his eyes and nodded. Dean huffed.

“I kissed you too. Don’t worry about it. All part of the play.”

“Of course,” Castiel mumbled.

They were quiet for a moment, Dean pulling the shirt over his head and Castiel fumbling with the covers on his bed. A weird feeling settled in his stomach — he just kissed Dean Winchester, was kissed back, and now was about to spend the night with him in the same room.

Or, judging by the fact that he didn’t have any additional blankets, in the same bed.

“Dean,” he said. 

He heard Dean shuffle closer, slowly.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I think we should go to sleep.”

“Oh, okay,” Dean said. He sounded hesitant. “So, can I get a pillow or something?”

Castiel turned to him. “I don’t have a blanket I could give you.”

“Oh, that's fine,” Dean said and waved his hand. “I just need a pillow and a floor and I’m gonna be fine.”

“You want to sleep on the floor?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, why not? You got a better idea?”

Castiel bit down on his lips and looked at his bed. It was queen sized and would easily allow two people sleep on it without it being too uncomfortable. 

Dean followed Castiel’s gaze and let out a quiet hum. “Cas. I don’t want to make—”

“...me uncomfortable, I know,” Castiel interrupted. “Believe me, I know. And I’m not going to be. I would hate for you to sleep on the floor. If you don’t want to share, I can take the floor instead. You’re my guest.”

“Nuh-uh,” Dean said. “I’m okay to share. You don’t have to sleep on the floor.”

“Okay, then,” Castiel said.

“Okay,” Dean said, met Castiel’s eyes, and smiled. “Shall we?”

Trying to ignore the way his heart was beating so fast it was likely to spring out of his chest, Castiel got into bed. He watched as Dean climbed in beside him and quickly covered them both with the blanket.

“This okay?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Castiel said quietly.

“Good.” 

Castiel looked over at Dean, whose head was resting on the pillow right next to Castiel’s, and smiled sheepishly. Dean chuckled.

“We forgot to turn off the light,” he said.

“Oh,” Castiel murmured. He grinned. “Don’t worry.” 

He clapped his hands and the light turned off automatically. Dean gasped and laughed. 

“Awesome,” he said and shuffled a bit, accidentally kicking Castiel in the shin. “Oops, sorry.”

“Are you comfortable?” Castiel asked.

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Dean said.

“I can give you my pillow, if you want,” Castiel offered. 

“I’m fine, Cas,” Dean said softly. “Really.”

“Okay. Maybe you need a bigger part of the blanket?”

“Cas,” Dean said and Castiel felt his hands on his shoulder. “I’m good. Stop worrying.”

Castiel closed his eyes and focused on Dean’s soft breathing right next to him. He remembered the way Dean’s waist felt underneath his hands, how Dean smelled like his shower gel, how he kissed him back almost as fervently as Castiel had kissed him. Feeling a little delirious, especially in the dark and with Dean right beside him, he whispered, “The kiss was a good idea. Gabriel was very annoyed.”

Dean chuckled. “He was.”

“But I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry I kissed you, Dean.”

Dean was quiet for a moment, and Castiel looked over at him, worried he said something wrong or Dean was already asleep. He was surprised to see Dean’s eyes looking right back at him, bright even in the darkness of the room.

“I’m not,” Dean whispered.

“What?” Castiel asked, unsure.

“I’m not sorry,” Dean mumbled. “I should be, but I’m not.”

“I don’t understand,” Castiel said.

“If that’s the only way it could have happened, so be it,” Dean said quietly. “I don’t mind. And I’m not sorry.”

“They only way it could have happened?” Castiel repeated. “What are you saying, Dean?”

Dean sighed, and Castiel saw him burying the side of his face against the pillow. “Nothing. Doesn’t matter. Let’s sleep.”

“Dean,” Castiel said, reached out, and touched Dean’s cheek.

Dean stared at him. “Cas.”

Castiel moved closer before he could think it through. Dean kept looking at him, eyes hooded and honest, and Castiel stopped when their noses touched, waiting for Dean’s reaction.

Dean let out a sigh, closed his eyes, and leaned in to press his lips against Castiel’s in the tiniest of kisses. He pulled back then, one hand reaching out to tentatively touch Castiel’s hand beneath the covers, and smiled shyly.

“I liked the kiss, Cas,” he said.

Castiel breathed out loudly. “Me too.”

Dean blinked at him sleepily, eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. “Why did you kiss me? Was it because of Gabriel?”

“No,” Castiel said immediately. “I mean, yes. Partly. But that wasn’t the only reason.”

“Why, then?” Dean asked. His fingers twined with Castiel’s. 

Castiel leaned in and their noses brushed again. He let his eyes slip closed. “I like you. I have for quite a while now.”

Dean hummed and kissed him again, lips soft and slow. Castiel melted against him, touched Dean’s chest with his free hand, sighed into Dean’s mouth.

“I like you too, Cas,” Dean murmured when they broke for air. “A lot.”

“Is that—” Castiel bit his lips, unsure. It still felt too unreal. “Is that why you agreed to help me?”

Dean laughed softly. “I thought I was being so obvious. I thought you hated me. That I bored you.”

“Why would you think that?”

“You never talk to me at the office,” Dean muttered. “And I know you’re not shy, and you have other friends, and yet you still barely talk to me. I was sure you’d say no.”

“I could never hate you,” Castiel said. “You’re just— You’re so friendly and everyone likes you, and I’m just… Castiel.”

“Just Castiel?” Dean asked, incredulous. “Far from it. You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met. I wish we could talk more.”

“Of course we can,” Castiel said. “We will,” he added shyly.

Dean moved closer and brushed his lips against Castiel’s cheek. “You’re also the hottest guy on our team. No, scratch that, the hottest guy at the entire company.”

“Dean,” Castiel laughed. “Stop mocking me.”

“I’m not,” Dean hummed. “Have you seen yourself?”

“No,” Castiel said, “I was too busy staring at you.”

Dean laughed, grabbed Castiel’s hip, and pulled him in closer to kiss him again. Castiel smiled against his lips and kissed back, and that’s when they heard Gabriel’s loud shriek.

“YOU USED ALL OF THE HOT WATER, YOU ASSHOLES!”

Castiel stared at Dean, eyes wide, and when Dean met his eyes, they both burst out laughing.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
